


Sunshine February

by LittleLinor



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Pairings added as chapters are added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: A collection of Love Live shippy drabbles written for Femslash February, focused mostly on Aqours.Ratings vary, chapters with nsfw content or violence will have a warning at the top





	1. YohaRuby (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yohane Descends.

“I-it's okay, Yohane-chan, you don't have to—” Ruby all but squeaks, her previously pinned hands coming to frame her cheeks as fists in a gesture that could be either worry or encouragement, Yohane's not sure.  
She's almost as red as her hair, her mouth pulled into a little nervous pout, and she's the one who should be flustered, the one Yohane should have to reassure (smoothly, of course, as any fallen angel should be), so _why_ is she the one trying to reassure her?  
She didn't fall from heaven for humans to worry about her. Especially not when it comes to this kind of thing.  
She's the one taking her precious Ruby down the road to damnation, damnit!  
“I'm fine,” she huffs.  
“But…”  
“Ruby,” she coos (or attempts to), her voice falling back to its lower, sultry tones, “do not worry. I shall not let guilt or hesitation stay my hand.”  
“Um…”  
“IN FACT, I shall prove it… by not using my hand at all. Yes! Tonight, Yohane will take one step further into hell and partake in a banquet of luxury and pleasure… be prepared, Little Demon. There will be no turning back. It's time for Yohane to fall again.”  
“… um… okay…”  
“… Yohane… descends,” she says, and (quite literally) goes down.


	2. Chika/Dia (ft. Kanan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia wants to expand her horizons, and Chika is Chika.

“Kanaaaaan” Chika whines, almost faceplanting into her friend's back when she fails to immediately turn and give her attention.  
“What's up?” Kanan replies, not looking away from the suits she's folding.  
“I need your help,” Chika sighs, not bothered in the least. She knows Kanan will still listen. And besides, it makes it easier to roll around without feeling awkward about someone watching her, even a friend.  
“With what?”  
“… Dia-san.”  
“Dia? What did she do now? Did you get in trouble over forgotten homework again?”  
“Hey! I haven't done that in, like, weeks!”  
“So what do you need help with, then?”  
“… Dia-san's acting _weird_.”  
That was apparently enough to pull Kanan from her work. She turns, raising an eyebrow.  
“Weirder than usual?”  
“Duh! If it was just Dia-san being Dia-san I'd be fine, I can handle it, but… listen, she keeps coming after me and I don't know what to do. And before you ask, no, I'm _sure_ I didn't forget anything for school. I checked. And she hasn't asked about that either!”  
“So what _has_ she asked.”  
“Well—she keeps taking me aside like she wants to discuss important stuff? But then most of it is stuff that she could tell everyone, or it wasn't really urgent. And then she's like. Chika-san, you're our leader. Chika-san, what do you think. Chika-san, do you have any orders. Orders! Me! I can't even decide what I want for dessert half the time.”  
“Unless there's mikan.”  
“Unless there's mikan, yeah—but get this, Kanan, she _is_ being weird. I think she's trying to hint at something? Like I did something wrong and she's calling me out, except I'm too stupid to get what she's trying to say.”  
“I wouldn't call it stupid,” Kanan says, a hint of a smile on her lips.  
“D'you think she's mad that I called her Dia-chan the other day. I _thought_ she wanted us to, but then when I did she just stared at me for ten seconds straight, and ever since then it's been like this.”  
“Have you tried actually doing it?”  
Chika blinks, caught mid-movement.  
“… doing what?”  
“Giving her an order. You know, as the leader of Aqours,” she adds, with the voice of someone who clearly knows something you don't.  
“… no? I'll die??”  
“Maybe you should try.”  
It's a _completely ridiculous_ idea even by Chika standards, but somehow the tone with which she says it makes her pause.  
“… do you really think so?”  
“It's worth a shot, right? And even if she gets mad, it can't be worse than that time she yelled at you for getting µ's trivia wrong.”  
“Don't remind me,” Chika mutters, but Kanan's right. If she was the kind to let the fear of a little yelling stopped her, she wouldn't have gotten anywhere. Aqours wouldn't even have existed. “… okay. I'll try.”  
“Good luck! Now, help me straighten those bottles, with you?”

An hour later, after they've worked and snacked and Chika has finally headed home, Kanan pulls out her cell phone.  
“Yes~ hello! Mari Ohara speaking~”  
“Hey Mari. Can you do me a favour?”  
“My! For you, always. What is it?”  
“Next time you see Chika, teach her about kabedon.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a specific Aqours ship that hasn't been done yet, feel free to ask! OT3s or more are also an option <3


End file.
